He promised
by Willowph
Summary: Harm and Mattie's thoughts and actions after their phone call in 'close quarters'. HM friendly


Title: He promised

Summary: Mattie and Harm's thoughts after their phone call in 'close quarters'

Rating: light PG

Spoilers: up to and including 9x8 close quarters

Timeline: starts right after the phone call that Harm makes to Mattie when he tell her it will be an up hill battle.

Disclaimer: not mine, never was, never will be. Though I wouldn't mind Mikey Roberts.

Feedback: not expected or required but appreciated

**Mattie's POV**

Wednesday

When Harm first said he was going to petition the courts to be my legal guardian, and do all that stuff like call and come down until the courts could rule I asked him if he was serious. His answer was "I promise, and I never break a promise."

But now I'm starting to wonder. I mean he has called every day and he gets Mrs whats-her-face to look in on me everyday but when I asked when he was coming down he said when he could. It sounds like he's swamped at work, that mean old man is probably punishing him for leaving in the first place. If he's so busy will he still have time to file the petition? Will he be able to keep _this _promise? I mean first he's not sure if he can make it down this week. Next thing I know his visits will become less and less frequent, and then the phone calls will stop. Finally I'll get a call saying that he's not going to petition the courts but he's going to tell on me because I should be looked after.

I try to tell myself that I'm getting ahead of myself. He said he would try to get down, and from what I know of Harm if he says he's going to do something he does it. If he doesn't make it I'm sure he'll have a great reason.

Friday

He said that he could now see over the pile on his desk and he would be out tonight as long as the admiral didn't send him away on an investigation. He also said that he started to fill out the paper work for the petition on his lunch break today. He did his best but he's going to bring it with him for the stuff about me he doesn't know, like my birthday and stuff. I guess I was wrong, Harm's keeping his promise. Plus the dusting season's almost over which means that by the time the petition goes through I probably won't have any reason to stay out here and I will have no problem moving into the city to stay with Harm. I only have two worries now, what if the court doesn't grant our request and what if my dad comes back. I can lock my father out of the house but he'll still find a way to get to me, I have a business to run after all. Harm explained that if he does show up we can still show his incompetence. Harm may not get legal guardianship but he should at least get temporary custody of me and the court will review that case in 6 months. He also says that even if my dad cleans up his act I'm old enough that where I want to live will be a big factor. So unless my dad does something stupid, which I wouldn't put past him, I think we'll be ok.

That night after Harm's visit

Harm just left, we finished the paperwork, he said he'll file it first thing Monday morning. He also said he discussed things with his friends. The admiral was a bit wary of his decision but supported him and said he'd try to limit Harm's over night investigations if the court granted the petition. I guess he's not as mean as I thought he was. I mentioned that to Harm and all he said was, "the admiral puts up a good front but underneath he does have a few soft spots." Harm didn't elaborate on what they were but I got the impression that his subordinates were probably one of them. Mac told him that he always was a sucker for lost causes, and that she always thought he's make a great father. The way Harm said that part I think there's more of a story there but I didn't push it. From Bud and Harriet he got a simple, 'good for you sir." As for Sturgis Harm didn't say exactly what he said just that he gave him attitude. Apparently that's not very unusual recently. He said he didn't tell his mother or his grandmother yet. When I asked why he said that things could still not go our way. His mother was always bugging him about grandkids and he didn't want to get her hopes up before he was more sure of the way things were going. I guess I understand that, he doesn't want his mom to get hurt, in my opinion that makes him a good son.

We talked about how the petition would work. We probably wouldn't need to go to court, unless my dad shows up. A judge would look over the paperwork and then he'd talk to us and people who know us. Then he'd decide if Harm was good enough to be my guardian. Harm said that even if the judge decided that he couldn't be my guardian the judge wouldn't let me stay on my own. He'd probably put me in a foster home.

Harm said one of the things that the judge would look at would be if he could accommodate me. If he had a place I could sleep and stuff. He says right now he didn't but he had a space in his apartment that could become a second bedroom if he added another wall. He said one weekend with his friends helping would do the trick. He said I could pick the colours and everything. I asked about mom's house and he said I'd probably have two choices; I could rent it out as is or I could put the things I wanted to keep in storage and sell the house and the rest of our things. Either way I'd get some cash. I asked Harm what he thought I should do. He said it was completely up to me, and it really depended on how attached I was to that house. I told him I wanted to sleep on it but I think I know what I'm going to do. This house holds so many good memories of my mother but it also holds the memories of my father's drunken rages. That was another life, so I decided to go with option two. Tomorrow I will go around the house and decide what I should keep and what I can part with. Of course I won't do anything about it until the court decides but at least I'll be ready and I'll have an answer if the judge asks.

Well time to go to bed, I still have work in the morning.

Harm's POV 

Wednesday

I could tell from Mattie's tone that she was starting to worry about whether I would come through on my promise. As I told her I have never broken a promise and I don't plan to start now. I still have a pile of stuff on my desk but it is shrinking. Maybe by Friday I'll be able to spare an evening to head down to see Mattie. I think I'll stop on the way home and pick up the paperwork to get the ball rolling. I suppose if I'm going to do this I'll have to tell my friends. They won't appreciate my keeping something like this from them. I should at least tell Mac, I don't know why I thought that but after 8 years it's my automatic reaction when something big is going on. I guess I should talk to the admiral too since if the petition is granted I won't be able to go on as many out of town investigations. Probably better to face Mac first before the wrath of the admiral.

Her door is open but she is so engrossed in a case file that she doesn't see me. I knock on the door frame. She looks up.

"Harm I told you I can't help you, you're off limits. Plus the admiral did just unload 6 of your cases onto me."

"actually this isn't related to work," I said, "can we talk?"

"Harm I really don't have the time," Mac said tiredly.

"It's important Mac, please," I say.

"Ok but only for a few minutes," Mac says as she puts the file down, "what's up?"

"Well you remember my brief stint dusting crops?" I wait for her nod before continuing, "my boss there was a 14 year old girl. She ran the day to day operations of Grace Aviation. When we first met she said her Dad was out dusting crops. By the end of my run there I had never met her dad and I got suspicious. When I called her on it she admitted that her dad wasn't around. He has been driving drunk during the accident that killed her mom and kept on drinking. Mattie has no idea where he is. Her mom left her the planes and house in her will. The other pilots either don't know or don't care. Anyways that day I promised her that I wouldn't turn her in, I promised her that I'd petition the court to be her guardian."

I took a deep breath and waited for Mac to say something. At first she tried to joke it off, "you've always been one for hard luck cases haven't you Harm?"

That hit pretty close to home, I guess a lot of the reason I made that promise to Mattie was because she reminded me so much of me. Mac must have read the look on my face.

"I'm sorry Harm, if you're sure about this then I fully support you. I always knew you'd make a good father, just never thought you'd start with a 14 year old girl."

That make me think of another promise I had made, this one to Mac. It wasn't really the time or place for this conversation but the words were out of my mouth before I could think.

"I told Mattie that I have never broken a promise, and that I don't intend to start now. That goes for promises I made to you too, no matter what has happened between us."

It was as if Mac read my mind, she knew exactly what I was talking about, although I didn't really try to hide it.

"Harm after everything that happened in Paraguay I would blame you if you wanted to make that promise null and void. After all we made it almost 5 years ago."

"Is that what you want?" I ask.

"No," Mac stated simply, "but this isn't the time or place to finish this conversation."

"No it isn't," I agreed, "I got to get through these files and then see Mattie this weekend but how 'bout dinner next week, I'll cook. Just like old times, or at least as close as we can get at the moment."

"Sounds good," Mac answers, "If we're going to get through these files by then we should probably get back to work."

I nod and head for the door, I hear her call my name just before I reach the door,

"Harm," I turn around, "have you talked to the admiral yet?"

"I was just on my way there, I wanted to tell you first," I said giving her a smile.

"If he asks tell him you have my support," Mac said and then as an afterthought, "and tell Mattie if she ever needs a another woman to talk to about anything, including drunken father, to give me a call."

"I will," I respond, "and thank you, for everything." With that I open the door and walk out of Mac's office.

Well we seem to be getting back on track, plus she said she didn't want to null the baby deal, there may be hope for us yet.

I walk with an air of confidence toward my CO's office but inside all I feel is trepidation and nervousness.

Coates announces me before I knock on the door,

"Enter," comes the deep voice of my commanding officer. I enter the office and snap to attention.

"At ease. What can I do for you Rabb?" Chegwidden asks, "still having problems with your case load?"

"No sir," I respond, "I wanted to discuss something of a more personal nature."

"What is it this time Rabb?" the admiral asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice, "Sergei in trouble? Someone's missing?"

"No sir, if you don't mind sir I'll get straight to the point," I state somewhat miffed at his attitude.

"Please do," he motions for me to sit down.

"Sir do you remember the girl from Grace aviation, Mattie?" I ask.

"Yes, your boss if I recall correctly," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Yes sir, when I first started to work there she always claimed her father was out dusting crops. And she handled the admin work since her mother had passed away."

"get to the point Rabb," the admiral commanded.

"Yes sir," I reply sitting up straighter, "the bottom line is Mattie's father is a drunk and is currently AWOL leaving Mattie to fend for herself. I told her I wouldn't turn her in the child services and I also promised I'd petition the court for me to become her legal guardian."

Just for a moment AJ Chegwidden's hard mask fell away to a look of surprise.

"Rabb are you sure about this?" the admiral asks me, "I mean you have no experience dealing with teenage girls."

"I'm sure, I may not know about teenage girls but I do know what it's like to lose a parent. The colonel said she'd help with the girl things. Mattie needs someone, she can't continue to fend for herself. Sir you should have seen her face when I said I'd petition the court. Sir the reason I'm here is because if the court grants to petition I'm not going to be available for as many out of town investigations as I am now. I wanted to know if that's a problem. I'd of course be able to if there's no-one else..."

the admiral cut me off before I could ramble any further.

"If you really are serious about this commander and I can tell you are, you have my full support. If the petition is granted I will only use you for overnight investigations if absolutely necessary and I will tell the judge so. When do you plan of filing the paperwork?"

"I'm picking up the forms after work today, I'll fill out what I can and then finish them with Mattie when I see her this weekend. I plan to file first thing Monday morning." I tell him.

"Well good luck commander, have you told anyone else besides the colonel?"

"No sir," I respond, "but I plan on tell Bud, Harriet and Sturgis before the end of the week."

"very well, dismissed."

"aye aye sir," I snap to attention do a perfect about face and leave his office a smile playing across my features.

Friday, just after lunch.

I told Bud and Harriet about my plans with Mattie yesterday. They were very supportive and even offered that if I did get a TAD she could stay with them. Harriet then proceeded to inquire as to when they could meet her. I told them not for another few weeks. I want to ease her into my world. I'm visiting her alone this evening, and I'll bring Mac next weekend. Maybe the weekend after that she can come down and meet the rest of the family, crop dusting season should be done by then.

Sturgis' reaction was a whole other ball game however. I was on my lunch break and working on the paperwork for the petition of guardianship while eating my salad. Sturgis entered my office looking for a file.

flashback

"Harm do you have the Jaimison file?" Sturgis asks.

"Huh, what?" I ask, not fully have heard the question because I was working on the forms.

"The Jaimison file," he repeated, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"On top of the filing cabinet," I motioned in that general direction.

"What's go you so preoccupied?" He comes around the desk and looks over my shoulder.

"Petition for guardianship," He read indignantly, "Matilda Grace, isn't that the kid from the airstrip."

"Yep," I answer, "Her father isn't around and her mother passed away. So I'm petition the court for legal guardianship."

"Harm you really think they're going to grant that?" He said indignantly, "You're a single 40 year old guy asking for guardianship of a 14 year old girl. You can be called away on an investigation at anytime or even back to active flight status. You have no previous experience with kids except little AJ. They'll probably take her away from her dad but there's no way they're going to put her with you."

I was shocked, this was not the Sturgis I've known for so many years. This was another man completely. I'm not sure why but I let my temper take control for just a second.

"You have your file, now leave," I point to the door. Sturgis leaves closing the door loudly behind him.

I few moments later Mac knocks and enters my office without waiting for a response.

"What was that all about?" she asks.

"Sturgis caught me filling out the paperwork for the petition, he doesn't approve," I say.

"He says there's no chance of me getting custody of Mattie. He was being a real ass about it too."

"He's been like ever since the misrepresentation hearing, you shouldn't pay attention to him," Mac says her voice soothing. She comes around the desk and sits on the corner.

"The thing is I thought about the things he said and it's all true." I sigh realizing just how right Sturgis was. "I am a 40 year old single man asking for custody of a 14 year girl; I could go TAD or even active flight status at any time; I don't know anything about teenage girls and I don't even have that much experience with kids."

"Harm, didn't you say that the admiral has said that he'll do his best not to send you on overnight investigations?"

"yes, but still..."

"but still nothing, and I very much doubt they'd put you back on active flight status, you're not as young as you used to be. As for knowing nothing about teenage girls that's what I'm here for. And anybody who knows even a bit about you would never think there's anything improper going on. You have all of us to back you up on this, well except for Sturgis apparently. You'll do fine, what the judge is going to see is an honourable man with a big heart."

"Thanks Mac I needed that," I say reaching for her hand and briefly squeezing it. "Listen I'm going up by myself tonight but how would you like to come with me next weekend. That is if we're still speaking to each other."

"Why wouldn't we be speaking to each other?" Mac asked confused.

"Because we're having dinner next week, and last time we tried to have a similar talk we ended up not talking to each other for 5 months." I say.

"Point taken," she said, "but I have a feeling things are going to go differently this time. I'd better let you get back to work. I'll see you later."

"See ya," I say. I watch her leave my office and then turn back to the paperwork that just might change the rest of my life.

After visiting Mattie

After having that discussion with Mattie tonight everything just seems more real. The fact that we talked about where she would sleep, what to do with her house, what to do if her father came back. Everything about this situation seems more real and amazingly I'm not scared. For some reason I thought when the reality sunk in I'd be scared stiff, but I'm not, I just feel good.

Monday morning I'll submit the papers that are tucked firmly in my back pocket. Starting a process that could lead to the beginning of the rest of my life. Speaking of beginnings I'm hoping this week brings a new one with Mac too. If what was said and what happened this week is any indication maybe she didn't really mean what she said in Paraguay. Maybe, just maybe, there's still a chance for us. Maybe by the end of next week I'll be well on my way to fulfilling two promises to two of the most important women in my life and making my mother and grandmother extremely happy in the process, not to mention me.

If this petition is granted, and Mac and I get a new beginning I'll be the happiest man on earth.

One year later 

Harmon Rabb had fulfilled both his promises and more. He had gained custody of Mattie with little trouble. He and Mac had given themselves another chance. Now a year after that crucial decision Sarah Mackenzie was Sarah Rabb and she was pregnant with the first of 4 Rabb children. Trish Barnet had finally relinquished Harm Sr's DNA and Sergei and his wife were able to gain American citizenship. Once again Harmon Rabb was the happiest man on earth.

The end


End file.
